


The Wolf

by Ourobouros



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anxious Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Fear, Jealous Tweek Tweak, M/M, Protective Craig Tucker, Sad Craig Tucker, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourobouros/pseuds/Ourobouros
Summary: So this in based on an AU by Adurna on South Park amino. I was inspired to start this by my friend Catharsis, who drew some art for this over on their account. http://aminoapps.com/p/hk8yrdThe story follows Tweek and Craig in their time at university. Tweek hangs out with Stan's gang from time to time, but most people avoid him because of his twitching.In the AU, they all have their own special abilities, except for a rare few, with nothing.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Wolf

Tweek finally closed the door of his new dorm room, as his parents walked away. He was beyond pleased that he had gotten in early and managed to get a rather large (for the price) dorm, which he only had to share with his best friend, Butters Stotch.

Luckily, his roommate wouldn't be around for a while longer, since he was over a Kenny's house, doing God knows what. Tweek sighed quietly, before standing up to make a coffee, his relentless shaking filling the room with an unsteady clattering. Eventually, he managed to fulfill his task, perching on a chair in the main room, taking a long drink of the bitter liquid.

Tweek continued to tremble, although slightly soothed, thoughts and theories racing through his mind in a blaze. He rubbed his gloves hands together, anxiously.

'Butters in late... what if he's been murdered?! Kidnapped?! Tortured?! What if he's alone, bleeding out in a ditch, wishing there's was someone to save him?! Will they come after me next?! Oh Jesus, I'm not safe!

Tweek thought, letting out a screech, tugging on his hair, terror clawing at his chest. The lock of the door shifted. He froze, ducking behind an armchair, out of sight.

"H-hey Tweekers? You there, buddy?"

Tweek relaxed at Butters' voice, peeking out of his poorly chosen hiding place, "GAH! Hgh, hi, Butters." He responded. That was went he noticed the expression on his friend's face: an apologetic guilt. "Ngh, is something wrong? Oh jesus. I've fucked up havent I?!" He fretted, pulling his hair, anxiously.

Butters shook his head, "a-actually... my pal Ken has asked me to s-stay with him. I just wanted to tell you... I know that you can get a bit, y'know... scared." He said as gently as he could, knocking his knuckles together.

"Will... will I have to get a new roommate? What if they want to kill me? Cut me up into tiny pieces and store me in a cooler?! Oh man, that's way too much pressure!" Tweek shrieked, terrified.

Butters gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Tweekers. Classes begin tomorrow. Everyone already has a dorm. You'll be fine." He murmured, before slipping out of the room, awkwardly.

Tweek curled into himself on his bed, his mind racing with worry, glancing around the room as if someone was in there. Waiting. He shuddered, he really was alone now, miles from South Park, his friends were already leaving him. He just wanted to sleep his time away, hoping this was all a nightmare. Hoping he'd wake up back home, as a ten year old. He was much happier then.

But, of course, when he awoke the next morning at six, everything was same. He was still in the cold, lonely dorm room. He was truly alone. Tweek opted to push the thought to the back of his mind, hauling himself out of bed, getting ready for school.

Gathering his needed belongings into a bag, he quickly filled a large, insulated flask with coffee, enough to last him the day. After double-checking his bag, he took a deep breath, before stepping out into the main building, looked at the stream of students, all going outside to the main campus. There were less than Tweek had first thought, hopefully he would be able to slip past them unnoticed.

Fortunately, he succeeded, nobody bothered him as he made his way to his first class. He briefly checked his time table, making sure he knew the room and subject, rushing slightly when a light drizzle of rain began to fall. He eventually arrived, walking into the classroom, soaked by the rain outside, his wild blonde hair was plastered to his face. Nervous, he glanced around the room, easily is covering he was quite early: there were very few people there.

Tweek smiled as he spotted two of his friends waving at him, smiling. It was Stan and Kyle, they had been with him back in South Park for as long as he could remember. Tweek returned their grins, nervously, before walking over to them.

"Uh. C-Cartman isn't in this class, right?" He mumbled, anxiously.

Kyle laughed hysterically, "Fuck no! That haughty fatass is much too stupid to get into one of the 'higher intellect' classes." The draconic redhead smirked, as his laughter stopped.

Tweek nodded, before sitting down, "are you two-Ngh- rooming together?" He asked, casually, his eyes flitting around the room, curiously, as more people flooded in. Stan nodded, wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulders,

"Of course. Couldn't have Kyle getting jealous." The thin, black haired boy said, grinning widely.

"I- Hey! I don't get 'jealous'!" He yelled, his face going red.

"Sure you don't."

Tweek sighed, deciding to leave them to their... romantic? Taunting. He looked out over the plentiful number of students, each with unique traits, some visible, and some not. Slowly, he took off a glove, watching as a small bauble of water appeared in his hand, holding its shape, before he began to make it swirl, helping himself relax.

Weather manipulation was his ability, depending on the weather outside, he could summon that 'element' with his hands, which is why he wore gloves. If he drank enough coffee, he could change the weather by will, but he was much to scared to attempt it. Everybody in the school had their own unique powers: Kyle had a few draconic features, such as horns, some scales and ears he was tall, standing at 6'2 and he had boosted energy, making him very sporty. Stan's ability wasn't quite as positive; whenever he had an emotional argument or was scared, his soul would leave his body, leaving it in a coma like state, he had to be guided back to his body by someone to wake up again.

Tweek yelled when the teacher called for silence and began introducing himself, he dispelled the water, before focusing on what was happening around him.

"This first lesson will start with introductions. We'll start on this side. Tell us about yourself..."

The permission to speak slowly travelled through the room, most people just reeling off their names, ability (or lack of) and a few basic facts about themselves. Unfortunately there were several people who took a good go at trying to tell their entire life stories, grossly oversharing. One girl was saying how she hooked up at a party last year and had to get it snorted, whilst one of the boys was gloating about how he had slept with everyone back in his old town, which no one believed.

Eventually it was Kyle's turn and he stood up to speak, "My name is Kyle, I'm eighteen. I come from a small town called South Park and my ability is... well I'm kinda like a dragon, I'm extra tall and have boosted stamina, which is helpful for when I play basket ball." He paused for a moment as Stan said something quietly, before his face went red with anger, "Shut up! I'm not a FUCKING. NOODLE!" He screeched, before sitting down, muttering to himself.

Stan was next. He stood up, with a grin, "I'm Stan Marsh, I'm eighteen as well, I lived next door to Kyle in South Park, but now we're roommates and dating, somehow. Uh, I'd rather not share my power, because it usually ends with me getting bullied." A small ripple of laughter travelled through the class, before settling into silence, as Stan sat back down.

After a few moments, a realisation dawned on Tweek. It was his turn. 

"I-NGH- I'm Tweek Tweak-ACK! I'm eighteen-GAH- a-and my ability is to summon the element of the-NGH- c-current weather, l-like in the rain, I can make water in my h-hands." He scuffed his feet on the floor as he sat down, embarrassed.

The speaking continued on for most of the lesson, but near the end, the room went silent, the teacher looking up at the one student left over, "erm, hello? You, blue clothes, piercings, black hair?"

No response.

"The emo kid at the back, please introduce yourself." By now, the entire class had turned to face the disruption; a tanned student at the back, with an utterly blank expression, with only one dull blue eye visible, the other covered by his hair.

'An emo? I didn't think they lasted this long...' Tweek thought, feeling an abnormal curiosity about the stranger.

Apparently, one of the others thought the same thing, because they suddenly yelled out, "Oh fuck off! Grow up already! Get over your little emo phase already, nobody wants to see that!" A statement which earned them a rumble of laughter.

However, the raven-haired boy just shot him a blank glare, before flipping him off.

"Excuse me! No profanities in class!" The teacher yelled. To everyone's shock, the nameless student turned the gesture onto the teacher, his face dull with indifference.

"That's it! You. Go to the principal's office. Now!" The professor barked, pointing at the perpetrator.

After a moment, the stranger stood up, grabbing his NASA bag and walking out nonchalantly, flipping off the teacher again as he went. After he was gone, the class continued as normal, with the teacher acting angrier than usual, so when Tweek let out an involuntary squeal, he shot out of his chair, marching up to the terrified blonde.

"Go to the Principal! I will not tolerate screaming in my classroom!"

"Sir, he can't help-" Kyle tried to object, but the teacher quickly silenced him, glaring at Tweek. Anxiously, Tweek slipped out of the class, trembling violently. He felt tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, but blinked them away. He's to old to be crying for something so stupid.

When he arrived, he sat down, trying to ignore the one sided yelling coming from inside, there were two other people waiting outside, talking. When they saw him, one spoke up, "just so you know, this might take awhile. I'm pretty sure that kid in there just nonstop flips of the faculty without saying a word to anyone. Nobody even knows his name."

Tweek nodded, not paying too much attention, his heart racing and breathing heavy with anxiety as he thought to himself. After awhile, the door swung open and his classmate was shoved out violently.

"We'll try that again once you fix your attitude! You two, come on in." The Principal muttered irritably, as the boy gave him a parting middle finger. The other two went in, leaving Tweek alone with the silents student.

"Uh, h-hi..." Tweek mumbled, staring at the ground, the other just ignored him, looking away. After a few moments, he glanced at the stranger, only to see that he was being flipped off.

"Ngh! H-hey! Don't do that, it's rude!"

The stranger rolled his eyes, before turning away from the blonde, never putting down his finger. Tweek let out a few angry, offended noises, before shoving him in the shoulder.

"Stop! Y-you're gonna-GAH- gonna get in more trouble!" He reasoned, irritated. The strange turned to face him, his face blank, before rolling his eyes, and turning away again, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

After a while, the two people from before walked out again, talking, the Principal followed after, looking at Tweek and the nameless student. The short, brown haired Principal narrowed his eyes at the stranger, who promptly raised is middle finger.

"Alright. You. Blondie. Your turn." The man sighed irritably, glancing at Tweek, who was now shaking uncontrollably. Tweek followed him in, ferling extremely anxious.

"So. Tweek, is it? Why are you in here?" The man asked, looking at him.

"ACK- I don't re-really know, man! Oh jesus. This is too much pressure! Ngh! T-the teacher thought I- GAH- I screamed!" Tweek responded, his eyes wide.

The Principal paused, "Are you able to control those noises you make?"

Tweek shook his head, "it- it's an anxiety disorder-NGH- it's worse when I'm-GAH when I'm n-nervous." He mumbled, quietly.

"I see. Well, I'll inform the staff. You're good to go." The Principal gave him a nod, and Tweek darted out of the room, his breath coming rapid and short. Glancing at the chairs, he saw that the stranger had left for his next lesson. Tweek sighed, before doing the same, trying to collect himself.

His second lesson went by well and before they left, they were given the keys to their respective lockers. The class made their way over and, luckily, Stan and Kyle were right beside him. It was in the middle of their conversation, that they heard a loud, sickening crash.

The students turned their heads, to see the nameless boy from before, pulling his fist away from his locker, looking down at it, and the slivers of cheap metal that were stuck in his flesh. After a few moments, he just flicked his wrist, sending a few chunks of bloody metal skidding across the floor, casually.

A few onlookers let out gasps of shock, but he simply walked away, nonchalantly, ignoring the alarmed stares he was receiving. Tweek glanced at the tiled floor, at the drops of blood surrounding metallic shards. The ground dispersed after a little while, Stan and Kyle resuming their conversation.

His next class was physics, a class he shared with the black haired stranger. This time, everyone just listed their names, to help the professor learn what to call them, but of course, when is was his turn, the nameless student remained silent.

"He hasn't spoken a word all day. He's just trying to be an edgy freak." Someone called out, earning a silencing glare from the teacher.

"Well, if you don't want to speak, then how about you figure out the answer to this question: how can this hypothetical spaceship use the gravity of this planet to slingshot itself back around? It's simple rocket science." She hissed scathingly, peering at him arrogantly, whilst drawing up a quick diagram.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up and walked to the front, taking the whiteboard marker and studying the image for a few seconds, before beginning to write down his answer. When he stood back, he raised an eyebrow at the teacher, challengingly, his hands in his hoodie pockets.

The professor opened and closed her mouth a few times before narrowing her eyes at him, "You clearly cheated. We're meant to be introduced to this topic today!" But he just shrugged in response, returning to his seat at the back, calmly.

"Fuck. This dude is a nerdy, mute emo. What's next? Does he love unicorns?" Stan muttered, earning a few chuckles. Tweek just froze, as the person in question snapped his head around to glare at Stan, his gaze cold and dull.

'I hope his hand isn't to damaged. It sounded like it hurt back then, too bad he's left handed, otherwise I would have been able to see it...' he thought, although he was unsure why he cared at all. It was when the nameless student's icy gaze shifted to him that he realised that he had been staring. Tweek squealed, before looking away, embarrassed.

He could feel the strangers gaze on the back of his head for a few seconds, before he looked away, focusing on the lesson.

It was on the way to lunch that he saw him again in the halls by the lockers. Tweek was deep in thought, so he didn't pay any mind to a slight rush of students coming towards him until they were gone. He looked up to see his classmate a few metres ahead of him and Eric Cartman heading straight for him. A sense of dread came over Tweek as he saw the fat boy; his ability was that he could make anyone believe his lies, if he was touching them.

Tweek was about to warn him, but realised it was too late, Cartman had reached him and was reaching for his shoulder,

"Hey. Did you hear that-" he was cut off just as his hand brushed the mute student's shoulder. He had seized Cartmans arm and thrown him to the floor in one movement, before swiftly, gracefully, snapping his arm over his knee. Still blank faced, he looked down at Cartman reproachfully, his one visible eye cold and empty.

Tweek let out a shocked gasp, staring at him, but the shock on his face quickly shifted to amusement mixed with awe. The stranger looked at him, as Tweek walked up to him, cautiously. It was when he stood up straight, that Tweek realised just how tall he was, probably taller than Kyle by a few inches.

"D-dude! ACK- That was amazing! Cartman's the- HCK- he's the worst... c-ould you... teach m-me how to do- NGH- something like that?" Tweek asked anxiously, his neck hurting slightly from having to look up at him.

The other person just gave him a blank look, before walking away, leaving Tweek slightly disappointed; he was kind of hoping to befriend the odd student. Maybe it would just take some time.

When he finally found Stan and Kyle, they were sat with Kenny and Butters, but he headed over anyway, sitting down. He paused, when he realised that they were telling the other two about their 'peculiar' classmate, emphasising some negative points.

"Do you mean Grim? That's not his real name, but everyone calls him that anyway. He's in one of my classes... He seems kind of familiar, but I'm not sure where I've seen him before..." Kenny murmured thoughtfully, taking a sip of his drink.

Tweek frowned, "I think-ngh- people are being a bit too rough on him. He's... actually- hgh- actually pretty cool."

Stan rolled his eyes, "What? Being a silent brat is 'cool' in your opinion? Did you talk with him or something?"

Tweek glared at him, irritated, "well, he didn't say anything... but I watched him break Cartman's arm in the hallway. It was-ACK- awesome! He j-just threw him on the floor and broke It! Fatass- GAH- didn't even get a chance to say anything!" Tweek recounted, with a smile.

Kyle nearly spat out his drink with laughter, at the thought of Cartman getting his ass kicked, whilst Kenny gave Tweek a suggestive glance.

"You seem to think very highly of him... do you... loooove him?" Kenny sang, with a smirk.

Tweek shook his head urgently, "Fuck no! Jesus man, that way too much pressure! Arghhh..." he yelped, pulling on his hair in embarrassment, earning a 'd'aww' from Butters.

Once Tweek had calmed, he turned to Kyle, shaking, "uh. Y-you might not like him though. I-NGH- think he's taller than you." 

Kyle gave him a surprised look, "really? You think? Shit. I gotta go find him and find out once and for all!"

Butters gave a nervous laugh, "uh, won't have t-to look far, buddy. He's r-right behind you."

Kyle, Stan and Tweek all turned around, surprised, when they saw 'Grim' looking down at Stan coldly. Kyle quickly stood up and looked at Kenny, expectantly, but didn't get a response. Their classmate had grabbed Stan's arms, holding them behind his back in one, large hand, before using his other elbow to slam his face into the table. The cafeteria looked on in shock as Stan's soul leapt out of his body, before Kyle brought it back, worried. However, all Grim did was flip him off, as he walked away, casually.

Stan awoke after a few seconds, with Kyle trying to console him, handing him a tissue for his bleeding, broken nose. When he had recovered, Stan glared at Tweek, "so that's the kind of asshole you think is cool?! That was completely unprovoked!" He hissed, irritably.

Tweek blinked at his friend's hostility, before retaliating, "well... ACK- not quite... you were kind of t-talking shit about him-ngh." He muttered.

That was when Kenny butted in, making the situation slightly worse, "oh, and Kyle... sorry to say this, but... Grim is taller than you!" He taunted, grinning, earning an eye roll from the red head.

Tweek sighed, finishing his meal, before deciding to look for his friend's attacker, growing tired of the constant bickering going on around him, as well as Stan's relentless rants about how Tweek was an idiot for thinking Grim was interesting.

Eventually, Tweek passed an alley between building, a glint of blue catching his eyes.

"Oh, uh. H-hey..." Tweek mumbled, looking at him. The taller boy glanced at him, from where he was sat on the ground, his face desolate and indifferent.

"ACK-How's y-your hand? I have some bandages in my bag if you need them." Tweek offered nervously, still cautious after seeing what he had done before. He was met with a dull, blank blue stare, which was when he noticed the wires of headphones leading underneath his chullo hat.

Tweek paused before lifting up his right hand and pointing at his knuckles. His classmate seemed to realize what he meant and lifted his right hand, calmly. Tweek gasped as he saw the bloody, bruised lacerated knuckles and quickly shifted to dig around in his bag, before taking out a small first aid kit and reaching out to him.

Grim was still for a moment, before he grabbed Tweek's wrist violently, dragging him to the ground, eliciting a shriek of alarmed pain. He crashed into the wall, trembling as he stared up at the one icy blue eye, which was still completely blank. Terrified, he shuffled away, his breathing coming in rapid and laboured, as he held his hands in front of his face defensively.

But his defense was useless, because he was hit in the stomach, making him keel over, tears forming in his eyes. Before he could even scream, he felt two hands grab the back of his head, slamming it down onto his attacker's knee. He was shoved backwards roughly, and gingerly opened one eye, looking up to see that, instead of an icy blue, he saw a dark blue-grey eye, with a bright red pupil, glaring back at him.

After a moment, his classmates eye shifted back to normal and he walked away, leaving Tweek in the alley, bleeding and scared. Tweek managed to get up after a minute, deciding to skip his last lesson and go back to his dorm- it was only English he was missing.

Collapsing onto his bed, he began to relax, relieved that his nose wasn't broken, like Stan's, or his arm broken like Cartman. While thinking, he realised that he had only beaten up people from South Park.

'Does he have something against us? I don't recognise him... but he did seem slightly familiar. Oh man, what if he come over here to finish the job?! Does he want us all dead?! What did we do to annoy him?!' Tweek's mind was racing with thoughts as he huddled down into his bed, anxiety filling his mind.

After an hour, he heard a knock on the door, followed by a jangle of keys, before the door opened, all while Tweek stared at it, wide eyed in fear. To his relief, it was Stan, Kyle and Butters that walked in.

"Tweek! You weren't in school last block. Why're you here? What happened to your face?!" Kyle asked, appearing shocked, as he examined Tweek from across the room.

"I-NGH- I went to... find Grim, a-and he- GAH- he beat me up when I tried to give him some bandages for his hand..." Tweek mumbled, feeling like an idiot for not listening to Stan before.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. He's an asshole. Did you find anything out about him?"

Tweek shook his head, shaking, "n-no... except... ngh- when he beat me up... his, uh, his eye changed. It went blue-grey, with a red slit for a pupil, no iris. It was kinda- argh- creepy." He responded, quietly, "I think he might be after the people from South Park..."

Tweek only noticed that Kenny had arrived when he spoke up from the doorway,

"Yeah. Tweek's right guys. I think he used to live in South Park when we were eight or something like that. Do you guys remember that kid that we took birthday money from, to make that Peruvian band? "

Stan and Kyle nodded, "I remember... didn't show his right eye back then either. I can't think of his name though, but he _hated us_." Kyle said, thoughtfully.

Stan looked at him, "wasn't he, like, the leader of that rival group? Did we ever know his ability?" He asked, curiously.

Kenny shook his head, "he was always quiet... barely spoke back then as well. I think Babe goes here. She could have Clyde's number? They used to be together... might still be?"

Butters nodded, smiling, "good idea, Ken! We can ask her tomorrow. Oh boy, we're like detectives!" He giggled, happily. The room emptied again, as everyone went back to their places, leaving Tweek alone, to fear for his safety.


End file.
